Player's House - Day 1
|Zombie = |FR = |EM = One |NR = none |after = Player's House - Day 2}} This level can be skipped over, along with Days 2 and 3 of the Player's House. It is preferred that the player does not do this, as it could prepare them for the levels in the future. Dialogue Tutorial: Drag a seed packet to the grass! (After planting a Peashooter) Tutorial: Nicely done! You can also plant by tapping the seed packet and then the lawn Tutorial: Touch the falling sun to collect! (After collecting the Sun) Tutorial: Keep collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more plants! (After collecting more Sun) Tutorial: Excellent! You've collected enough sun for your next plant! (After planting another Peashooter) Tutorial: Don't let the zombies reach your house! Difficulty *This level is self-explanatory; the player just needs to plant Peashooters in two spots. *Even if the zombies eat the Peashooters, the lawn mower will still be used, killing all zombies on the lawn. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Final wave}} Strategies Given plants: *Peashooter *This level is the simplest in the game. Simply collect falling sun whenever it appears and use it to plant Peashooters. Make sure to place the Peashooters as close to the house (the left) as possible. Gallery Day 1 PH 1st Reward.png|First time reward PH1Char.jpg|Game screenshot by KinglerPH1.PNG|Completed by Lose-day-1.jpg|About to lose Player's House - Day 1 Player's House - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse1.PNG|By PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse2.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse3.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse4.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse5.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse6.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse7.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse8.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse9.PNG PlantsvsZombies2Player'sHouse10.PNG SOPH1.jpeg|By Screenshot_2019-07-23-20-04-08-913_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By Trivia *Before the 1.7 update, this and the first level from the first game were both exactly the same, with 150 starting sun, one row of grass, and Peashooters to start with. **After the 1.7 update, each normal sun is worth 50 sun, making it easier. *This level cannot be replayed after the player beats it. The same goes for the other tutorial levels. *This is the only regular level that only has one type of plant besides Piñata Parties. *Before a certain update, it was possible to lose if they planted the Peashooters in the rightmost columns of the lawn and let the zombies eat them. If he/she was lucky, then the lawn mower may not kill all the zombies. However, in an update, the lawnmowers were made to respawn. This makes it impossible to fail the level. ** This also goes for other Player's House levels and Ancient Egypt - Day 1 *In this level, the player can plant in the maximum seven Peashooters, while in the first game, the maximum is four Peashooters. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - We begin the Legendary series of the Legendary game. Full HD 60 FPS (Ep.1)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Player's House Day 1 (Tutorial) Player's House Day 1 - Walkthrough PvZ 2 Player's House - Day 1 Walkthrough created by JInhaoooooooooo How would you rate Player's House - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears